creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KattianaKitty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Raspy Hill page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hints You can use this handy-dandy template to save you time from pasting urls and typing out the story title to make links on your user page appear much cleaner/easier to read. Story Title Here . Lemme know if you have any questions or want any assistance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Uncle Grandpa Are you still working on "The Uncle Grandpa Theory"? When I first read it I laughed at one point, but I see parts of the show while flipping through the channels, and the more I see, the more I view it as fodder for a Creepypasta. I don't know if you saw, but I made another comment on the thread near the end of January. Recently I saw an episode in which Uncle G. noted, "I'll do what my great-great-cousin nephew Dracula would do," and I thought, "How is that even possible?" Also, if his great-great-cousin nephew is that Dracula, what does it mean that one of his relatives is a monster? If you are still working on a story, I hope you make a point about how big an a-hole Pizza Steve is. I can describe a scene that proves my point. Good morning! Raidra (talk) 00:51, March 23, 2015 (UTC) :You're certainly welcome! I'm glad I could be of some help, and glad I'm not the only one who hates Pizza Steve. I've disliked him for a while, but the episode in which he and Uncle Grandpa were stuck on the escalator took my hatred to a whole new level. Wow, that episode was stupid on so many levels! Kudos to you for your devotion in researching this! You'll have your chance to watch episodes repeatedly since this is one of the cartoons that Cartoon Network shows ad nauseum for some reason. Raidra (talk) 16:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I want to apologize for the comment I made about your article. I get that it was your opinion about the show, however I was bothered about your insinuations about the shows content. I should have kept my comments about the article and not have taken it to a personal level. I truly apologize for lashing out in that way. Nibor74Nibor74 (talk) 03:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Apology I want to apologize for the comment I made about your article. I get that it was your opinion about the show, however I was bothered about your insinuations about the shows content. I should have kept my comments about the article and not have taken it to a personal level. I truly apologize for lashing out in that way. Nibor74Nibor74 (talk) 03:53, May 3, 2016 (UTC)